


New Year’s Eve

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anime, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Card Games, Crossover, Dancing, Drama, Duelling, Goodbyes, Graduation, Growing Up, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Music, New Year's Eve, Other, Reunions, Romance, Slash, Spirits, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: New Years is a chance for renewal. Yuki Judai and Marufuji Sho would like that for each other.
Relationships: Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Mutou Yuugi & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	New Year’s Eve

New Year’s Eve

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Pairings: Pre-slash Judai x Sho. Referenced (canon) Judai x Yubel.

Summary:

New Years is a chance for renewal. Yuki Judai and Marufuji Sho would like that for each other.

* * *

Sho searched the packed square bewilderedly for Judai. Though his last two years at Duel Academia had solidified his confidence, arriving in a country he’d never been to on New Year’s Eve nonetheless carried the same anxious gusto as the first flight he sailed Kiteroid in the dimension the Supreme King conquered.

He and Judai hadn’t talked since graduation. Judai had chosen to skip formal farewells and good lucks. Fortunately, by then, his fellow students (and Cronos and Samejima) were onto the brooding of his more mature persona, pulling together to pen a goodbye letter and ship it off in his bag with Pharaoh before the Osiris Red noticed or made his silent exit.

Due to the people sardining around him, Sho couldn’t turn his head to check every occupied zone. If he could, he’d know the man himself was close behind, grappling how to re-establish contact.

It was a test of the hero’s courage.

Yugi’s reminder to Judai of the important thing he lost along the way – the fun of Duels – proved a drawback here.

No-nonsense Judai could’ve asked Sho to dance, no hesitation.

But the serious, but still fun-loving Judai?

Ain’t no buffoonery like striding up and saying, “Hi, Sho! Wanna dance and watch me trip?”

Only minutes to go to run out the clock. Not without the awareness that the stress in his mind went beyond ordinary jitters.

_Idiot!_ Yubel’s voice admonished. _You’re backing out now?_

Judai groaned whether Yubel relaxing their claim on him was a positive (a thought Yubel heard, naturally).

The music flowed to its peak while he pushed through to reach Sho.

_I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you._


End file.
